Core
by Lightdemondarkangel
Summary: He doesn't like it when she takes control of his body or his mind... especially while in the shower. What else was Faith supposed to do in his body? Help him fight evil? Oh, right, she was.


**Core**

**Disclaimer: **Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, while Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke

**Spoilers: **Post "Chosen" for Buffy.

**A/N: **I had this posted before, originally named **Joined at the Core**, but took it down due to lack of ideas. Let's see what we can come up with now, shall we?

--

"Blah" means speech

'_Halb' _means thoughts

--

**Cleveland, Ohio**

"So, what did Wood say exactly?" Buffy asked as she ducked the fist that came her way. Slaying and conversation pretty much equaled a good time for slayers.

"To sum it all up," Faith answered as she placed a foot in the vampire's chest, "he liked the sex, but he didn't want a relationship with a slayer."

"That is a bunch of bull," Buffy said as she placed the stake in the vampire's chest, dusting him. "He wasn't thinking straight, but at least I got his sorry ass transferred back to England."

"B, so much anger, that's usually my job," Faith smirked as she finished her last vampire.

"Well, he doesn't know something good when it's in front of him."

"Like that huge demon that you pissed off when you killed its minions?" Faith asked seeing the demon run their way.

"Uh, you killed them too!" Buffy yelled before the demon collided with her, sending her to the ground several feet away.

Faith moved into action, getting the demon from behind. Her attacks had little effect, but at least the demon noticed her. The demon turned and tried to knock her away. Faith ducked the arm and brought her own up, catching the demon on the jaw with an uppercut.

"I'm getting a little tired here," Buffy said as she ran back to the fray and drop kicked the demon in the back. "We need to finish this."

"You're telling me," Faith said as the demon finally managed a hit on her. "That's gonna bruise in the morning."

"Be happy that it will only last until the morning," Buffy said she managed a few punches against the demon's defense.

The demon was quickly getting annoyed with the two humans and their chatting and decided killing them quickly would be most pleasant. Turning toward the annoying blonde he put his strength behind a shove and sent her flying into a tree, snapping it in half. The brunette attacked with a sword, but the demon was fast enough to dodge it. He grabbed the brunette by the neck and repeatedly punched her in the face. Taking the sword from her weakened grasp, he plunged the sword into her gut.

Faith didn't have time to react as the sword pierced her skin. The demon dropped her and she stood on her feet, long enough to look at the sword jutting from her gut. She wanted to scream, but couldn't find the energy. She was so weak, she just wanted to sleep, but knew she couldn't until the demon was killed. She looked back at it, which almost appeared to be smiling, before he used his heavy foot to push the sword deeper and send Faith backwards, hitting the wall of the crypt.

She was dead on impact, but that didn't stop Buffy from trying to revive her. When she first noticed Faith's unconscious form, she went after the demon. He never stood a chance against the enraged slayer, and was down in record time.

After seeing that she could do nothing to bring her back, Buffy pulled the sword from Faith's body and carried her back to the Cleveland headquarters of the Watcher's Council.

--

"I didn't expect them to cry over me," Faith spoke as she looked down from the room she was currently in.

It had been a few days since her death, a few days before she awoke to find herself in this eerily white room. It had no doors, no windows, nothing at all. All there was was a big fountain filled with clear water. After checking her surroundings and finding absolutely nothing, she ventured over to the fountain. She didn't know the magic behind it, but the fountain turned out to be basically be a spy cam. She saw the Scoobies, the Watchers, and the mini-slayers.

They had all mourned over her death, even the newbie slayers that barely knew her. It was weird to see them crying over her and her not being able to say anything to them. Not that'd she know what to say; emotional moments were not her thing.

When she first woke up, she had to admit, she was scared. The last thing she remembered was getting gutted by the demon. Being stuck in the white room did nothing to calm her down. No one was answering her calls and she was getting pissed about it.

What was worst, she was dressed in white. Her black leather pants and jacket were gone, only to be replaced by a white gown that didn't show off any of her assets. She had to be in Hell.

"Don't people usually cry over their loved ones?" a voice spoke from behind Faith.

Faith spun, not expecting to hear a voice after what seemed to be an eternity of being alone. She stood poised, ready to attack if necessary.

"I didn't think they considered me to be a part of their group," Faith answered, truthfully. She may have helped them take on the First but there was still lingering resentment. Her issues with Buffy were mostly worked out, but they still fought one another. And the rest of the Scoobies… She'd leave that alone for another time. Whoever this person was, he didn't sit well with her. It didn't help that he was wearing some battle outfit.

"You do not like the way I'm dressed?" the man asked. "I figured a warrior like you would prefer this type of identity."

"I'm more into the whole leather thing," Faith said dropping her stance, but still on guard.

"No matter," the man waved his hand, dismissing the conversation, "That is not the reason I am here."

"Why are you here? What took you so long to get here? And who are you?" Faith asked getting frustrated. Knowing this man was probably watching her these past couple of, however time moved here, made her angry.

"I'm here to help you. I had other people like you to speak with. And I am part of the group of people your "Scoobies" call, the PTB, I believe," the man answered, mocking Faith.

"Hmm," Faith said eyeing the man up and down. "I figured you'd be taller, for a higher power and everything."

"You patronize someone who has the power to send you to Heaven or Hell?" the man's voice got louder, colder.

"I always figured for doing what I did that I had a special place in the ground below," Faith said looking down.

"Yes, well, you aren't going to Hell," the man's voice returned to normal. Faith's head perked up. "But you aren't going to Heaven either."

"I'm definitely not staying here, yo," Faith said anger noticeable in her voice. "I'm going stir crazy. This is worse than prison!"

The man studied Faith as she went into a tantrum. How he got chosen to deal with this slayer is beyond even his powers. He wasn't sure if she was truly ready for the mission he had in store for her, but it wasn't like he had any other people. The other slayer was still alive and the newly called girls wouldn't be able to handle the responsibility.

"You are needed elsewhere, back on Earth," the man finally spoke after Faith finished yelling at him. Though he barely heard anything she had to say.

"I get a free ticket at life again?" Faith smirked. "B is so gonna be jealous about not being the only slayer to die and come back!"

Boundless optimism was something the man enjoyed. He no longer minded this Faith as she practically bounced around the room. It was too bad that he had to crush her spirit.

"You will not be going back to your body," the man sighed. He watched Faith's smile turn into a confused frown.

"I'm not being born again, am I? Because going to school again would be enough to make me wanna stay here," Faith whined.

"No, I'm going to explain something to you and I need you to stay silent as I explain it," the man said. At her nod, he continued. "As you know, the slayers aren't the only beings in the world who fight against the forces of evil. We have been keeping tabs on many people on your Earth. Some human, some superhuman."

"There is a man, John Winchester, who made it his mission to find the being who killed his wife. He has turned over many secrets of the night that he wasn't meant to know. Now that he knows, he destroys them, saving unsuspecting people. He isn't unlike a slayer in that way, though he has no powers."

"He has two adult sons, Dean and Sam. Dean had followed in his father's footsteps without question. He knows what happened to his mother and took on the family job. The younger of the two, Sam, however, has reluctantly decided to help his brother. The being that killed their mother had taken his girlfriend. We need Sam to embrace his destiny as a demon hunter, and unlike his father and brother, he is coming into his psychic powers."

"So what do you want me to do about it?" Faith asked finally speaking. The story was touching, but Faith didn't see why she needed to be there.

"We have no other way of getting to Sam. With someone with your past and your knowledge, maybe you can keep him on the right path."

"And how do you plan on doing this?" Faith asked, seeing the look in the man's eyes.

"You will be back on Earth, but you'll be placed in Sam's body. It's easier than having you go there and trying to make friends with them seeing as how they don't trust everyone they come in contact with."

"You're joking, right?" Faith threw her head back and laughed. "That has to be the worst plan I ever had."

"It's either that or Hell," the man tilted his head to the side, curious as to Faith's answer now.

"Fine and I assume I'm leaving now?" Faith smacked her lips at the man's nod. "Of course, I'm so close to Heaven and it gets taken away from me."

"You could always look at it being you were so close to Hell and now you're going back to a semi peaceful life," the man joked.

"And this entire time we thought the PTB were a bunch of uppity jackasses that had no sense of humor," Faith crossed her arms and glared at the man.

"Sam will know you are there, you will be sharing in his inner monologue after all."

"My powers?" Faith asked. "Will I keep them, or will Sam inherit them?"

"There has never been a male slayer and there never will be, so no," the man answered. "You will be able, at certain moments, to take over Sam's body, but you will not have your powers. The only thing he will inherit will be the prophetic dreams of the slayer, and maybe a little more."

"Of course," Faith nodded. "He's already a psychic, right?"

"With your consent, he will be able to access your memories, but only you have the power to let him see them, so do not worry about that. Any other questions?"

"Two actually. Will I still be in contact with you?"

"When you need to be, I will be there," the man nodded.

"My second, you know what killed their mother, don't you?" Faith watched as the man sighed and nodded his head. That had been bugging her ever since his explanation of the family. It seemed unlikely that someone all knowing wouldn't know who killed someone's family. "But you can't tell me, can you?"

"No, if they were to discover it now, it could change their destiny and we could lose two champions for the light. Sam would give up on his destiny and go back to trying to lead a normal life, never being able to save the countless people he is bound to save."

"I'm ready," Faith said. Seconds later, the man stretched his arm out and pushed Faith backwards, who screamed as she fell from the holding dimension back to Earth.

--

**Texas**

"Spill," Dean looked toward his younger brother, Sam. They were sitting on their respective beds in the dingy motel and Dean couldn't help but notice the look on his brother's face. He seemed confused about something.

"It's nothing," Sam shook his head. It was an obvious lie, but he hoped Dean wouldn't notice it,

"Bullshit," Dean said as he stood from his bed. "What's bothering you, is it the nightmares?"

Sam did have to admire his brother's persistence. No matter how much they argued, they still loved each other and Dean always looked out for him, even when Sam wanted to be left alone.

"I think when I was sleeping, I had another vision," Sam said looking to his brother, trying to gauge his reaction. At Dean's lack of response, he continued, "I'm not sure what it is, but I know it involves me. It's not bad, but I don't think it's good."

Dean continued to stare at Sam, thinking of what to say. Psychics were not his area of expertise, especially ones he was related to who happened to be just coming into his powers. He settled for the best answer he could think of.

"You're staying here while I hit that nest of vamps, then we'll talk," Dean said as he grabbed his car keys.

"Now that's bullshit," Sam growled as rose from his bed, the springs squeaking at the sudden movement. "I was only thinking about it, the vision only came in my sleep!"

"Fine, but if something happens, you're leaving the fight," Dean said as more of a statement than a question.

"Fine," Sam snapped as he grabbed his coat from the bed and walked out of the room, purposely slamming the door shut, leaving Dean inside.

--

**Campsite**

There was talk in town that Miller's Campsite was haunted. During the day people happily camped out, doing as many activities with their children as they could because once the sun set, the "ghosts" came out to play.

It was a dare amongst the teenagers of the nearby town to stay at the campsite. Those that came back came back hurt in some way. Most of the teenagers had serious neck injuries, while the others were never heard from again. Though some of the surviving teenagers say they saw the missing teens when they were attacked.

Dean and Sam knew the real reason for the disturbance. Vampires had found their way to Miller's Campsite and they were turning as many people as they could.

"We're gonna get in and get out," Dean said as he parked the car.

"You make it seem like this is my first time staking a vampire," Sam sighed as got out the Impala.

The two brothers walked into the woods, hands on their weapons. Dean took the lead, trying to hear any sounds that came to his ears. Sam stayed in the back, supposed to be checking the rear if Dean missed anything. He was actually looking around the woods because his own senses where telling him something from his vision was about to happen.

"You have to be the stupidest tracker I've come across," Dean sighed in annoyance as he turned to look at Sam.

Sam stopped abruptly, clearly confused at his brother's words. "What now?"

"You don't see what I see, hear what I hear? Cause if you did, you'd be able to see and hear that we're screwed," Dean snapped.

Sam looked around the woods, noticing they were, indeed, screwed beyond belief. The vampires had managed to surround them. There wasn't that many, five or six, but they definitely had the advantage now.

"Plan?" Sam whispered, not really knowing that the vampires could hear him.

Without speaking, Dean turned to face Sam and shot his crossbow over Sam's right shoulder, getting one the vampires that was bold enough to come out. The others, seeing their comrade become dust in the night wind, jumped out from their spots as well.

Sam turned to where the first vampire had died. Two more had come to take its place. One came for him, but Sam was ready as he flipped the vampire over his shoulder. He didn't have time to turn around and stake the fallen vampire when it happened.

He felt something go through him. It was pure, but it was overwhelming. It was over in a few seconds, but it was enough for the second vampire to get closer to Sam.

'_Duck!'_ a female voice spoke out of nowhere. Sam did as the voice said and barely missed being hit by the vampire's awesome strength.

He threw his leg out, catching the vampire in the stomach.

'_Behind you!' _the same female voice spoke.

Sam turned, his arm blocking the first vampire's attack. He staked him, and turned to the other vampire. He ran toward Sam, imitating the same method of attack as the first vampire, only to be sidestepped by Sam and staked in the back. Sam looked every which way he could, trying to find the woman who helped him. All he found was Dean finishing off his last vampire.

"Bout time you put those skills to use," Dean said as he walked away, back to the car.

'_If that's what he calls a compliment, then you need another brother,' _the voice said annoyed.

Sam turned around once more. "Who's there?"

When he got no reply, he walked back to the car, throwing glances over his shoulder. Taking one last look around, Sam opened the door to the Impala and sat inside. Turning toward his brother, he asked, "When we were fighting, did you hear a woman speaking to you?"

"Unless you count the female vampire that I staked, then no," Dean shrugged his shoulders.

"It wasn't the vampire, this woman was helping me."

"Or maybe you were hearing things," Dean smirked.

'_Wow, he _is _a jackass, isn't he?' _the voice spoke again.

Sam turned around in the car, hoping to see a woman sitting in the back. It'd be much easier to have Dean pointing a gun at some random person in the back seat then what he thought was really happening. When he didn't see her, he knew the worst had happened.

'_Who are you?' _Sam asked himself.

'_It'd be much easier when you fall asleep for me to introduce myself to you.'_

'_Um, okay,' _Sam's face scrunched up in confusion. _'So it was you, a woman in my head, who I had a vision about and who helped me.'_

'_Yea, and don't worry, I will explain as much as I can, and if you give me a little show, I might just tell you everything,' _the woman laughed.

'_What show?' _Sam asked confused.

'_A strip tease, what else?'_

"You've got to be kidding me?" Sam asked aloud, getting a weird look from his brother. "I'm fine, just thinking out loud."

"Right," Dean nodded, not really sure what just happened. Turning the keys, the car roared to life. Putting the car in drive, Dean pulled out of the campsite, making sure to keep an eye on his little brother; he was acting stranger than usual. At first he thought he heard a woman helping him in the fight and now, he's talking to himself. All of this could be drawn back to that supposed vision he received when he was asleep.

After pulling into the parking lot, Dean practically ran for the shower. He didn't mind the vampire killing, they left no trace of existing, but when you killed one when the wind was blowing your way, it was kind of disgusting to feel their ashes on you; especially when it landed in your mouth.

Sam entered the room, minutes later, taking time out from talking to the woman in his head to hear the shower running in the bathroom.

_'He's a bit of a clean freak, ain't he?' _the woman asked, also hearing the shower.

Sam could only laugh at how the woman already knew so much about Dean. He walked to his bed and sat, trying to get more information from her.

_'Can I at least get a name before sleeping?' _Sam asked.

_'Faith, or should I now be saying, Faith in Sam Winchester's body?" _Faith laughed.

_'I know I should be freaking out right now, but I'm not. Why?'_

_'Honestly, I couldn't tell ya, because if it happened to me, I'd be going crazy and I've dealt with some weird shit.'_

Before Sam could grab onto the last part of the sentence in hopes of getting more detail, Dean emerged from the bathroom, steam silhouetting his naked body. All conversation stopped as Faith quickly changed to subject.

_'Well hello Dean Winchester!' _the woman forced Sam's head to look at his brother. Faith had to admit, when she first saw Dean, she wasn't so sure about him. He was tall, but she liked 'em taller. Of course, it didn't matter how short he was as soon as Faith noticed what sat between his legs. _'Nice package.'_

'_I can hear everything you think!' _Sam yelled in his head. He really didn't need to know about how his brother's 'package' was so shockingly big to Faith.

Sam quickly covered his eyes, to the amusement of both Dean and Faith.

'_I'm sure you're just as nice south of the border. Actually, I do know! Being inside your mind is the best thing to happen to me!"_

"Ever hear of a towel?" Sam asked as he removed his hands from his eyes.

"Ever hear of the phrase get over it?" Dean asked settling in his bed. "You really should go take a shower because I'm starting to smell you from over here."

"I'll shower in the morning," Sam said to both Dean and Faith as he rid himself of his jeans and jacket.

_'Ruin all my fun. You might as well do it. Your memories are my memories and I see some very interesting things from your teenage years.' _

Sam's face went a nice shade of red as he attempted to fall asleep. He really didn't need a pervert in his mind right now.

--

**Sam's Dream**

As soon as he shut his eyes and saw where he was, Sam knew he was asleep. He had to have been; for there was no way he could be watching this horrific moment happening again. He was in his apartment, the night Jessica had been killed. He was standing outside the room where it took place. His right hand went to touch the doorknob, turning it slowly.

"You don't have to go in if you don't want to," a voice called from behind him.

The voice was familiar and Sam turned, seeing a brunette woman, around his age. He couldn't place her, but that voice was unmistakable.

"Faith?" Sam asked. When he saw her nod, she moved closer to him, taking his hand off the doorknob.

"You already know what's in there, why go in again?"

"I always do," Sam said looking at the door.

"If you stopped blaming yourself, then maybe when you opened the door, she wouldn't be there," Faith said.

"How do you know all of this about me and I know nothing about you?" Sam asked getting frustrated.

"Like I said before you fell asleep, I basically am you now. I know everything about you. You don't know anything about me because I can control that. When you're ready, maybe I'll share them with you," Faith smirked.

"Why are you in my body?"

"Long story short, I died, but when I was alive, I was like you and your brother. I hunted the things that lurk in the night. Whereas you were more spirit fighting, I did demons."

"But how, you don't seem the type to like this kind of life," Sam asked eyeing Faith up and down.

"So much for keeping certain things from you," Faith sighed. "When I was alive, I was a slayer. I should hope you know what that is?"

"Yea, the one girl in all the world with the power to stop the darkness, or something like that?"

"Hmm, you are a smart one," Faith laughed. "Except, now, thanks to Red, there are a lot more slayers in the world.

"And yet I got paired with the perv," Sam muttered.

"When I died, I was given a choice to either stay dead or help you," Faith said, pretending not to hear what Sam said about her.

"Help me how?" Sam asked crossing his arms and leaning against the door.

"Well, I was told you're just learning about your psychic abilities, and me being a slayer, I have prophet dreams and they assumed I could help," Faith shrugged.

"Who is 'they'?"

"The Powers That Be," Faith spat out. "They control the people they choose as champions, and you and your brother happen to fit the profile. And I'm also supposed to keep you on the path of fighting against spirits."

"If they knew anything about me, then they would know that after I find my dad and kill the thing that killed my mom and Jessica, then I'm done," Sam snapped.

"Usually, I would be all for that, but I'm here for a reason and I won't be leaving for a while. And I doubt you'll find whatever killed your mom and girlfriend soon."

"I'll just block you out then."

"You can't, and if you haven't already figured it out, if I need to, I can take control of your body."

Sam tried to stare Faith down, but he knew he wouldn't win. She was once a slayer, someone much stronger than him. There was no way he would be able to expel her from his head. Especially if these "Powers That Be" truly existed with this much power.

"Fine, so when do you leave my head?"

"Hell if I know," Faith shrugged. "I do what I need to do and then I'm done. I'm assuming I'll be helping you and brother stay alive, but besides that, I have no idea what I'm doing."

"Can I tell Dean?" Sam said as he faced the door again. He knew he shouldn't open the door, but something was telling him to.

"If you want, but the less people know about me, the better," Faith smiled at her words. She, nor Buffy, was supposed to tell people their secret. That went to pot when she decided to wrestle that alligator naked.

"He wouldn't believe me at first anyway, would he?"

"You know him best," Faith said. She thought about what she said for a moment. "Or, we know him best, so yea, he wouldn't believe you at first."

"Okay, so say I believe all of this, you're just gonna stay in my mind and help me?"

"The best way I can," Faith nodded.

"Fine, but do me a favor, stop with the perverted thoughts."

"Of course I won't," Faith said actually scandalized. "How am I supposed to make light of this situation if I can't see and say something about you or your brother."

"I just don't need you saying random things about me or Dean," Sam said.

"I know everything about you already, so it shouldn't be surprising when I say something. Like when you were 13, it was the first time you jer--"

"Just stop! Stop right there!" Sam held his hand up, blushing. He didn't need to be reminded of that memory.

"Good, now it's time to wake up, we've been talking all night," Faith said looking around the room.

"I've only just fall asleep," Sam said confused.

"Well, time moves a little fast, so are you going to open that door or not?" Faith asked, raising her eyebrows.

Sam turned back to face the door. He tried, but he just couldn't. He twisted the knob, knowing what dangers lay on the other side of the door.

When he entered, there she was. The same spot, the same expression, Jessica was on the ceiling, looking down at Sam.

"It's your fault I'm here," Jessica spoke before her body erupted in flames. Sam stood, rooted in fear. He wanted to help her, but his body wouldn't allow it. Faith walked in the room, took one look at the burning body and grabbed Sam's arm roughly, pulling him from the room.

--

Sam awoke to an arm shoving him roughly. He didn't know how it happened, but the next thing he knew, he punched the person who was shaking him.

"Dude, what the fuck is your problem?" Dean yelled as he touched his cheek.

Sam finally came to his senses. He could hear laughing in his head, and he knew why. Faith obviously didn't like being woken up so abruptly, so she used Sam to hit Dean.

"Sorry, it was a nightmare," Sam said as he sat up.

"I kinda realized that, but you never hit me before," Dean said sitting back on his bed.

'_He just doesn't know us very well, does he?' _Faith laughed.

"Anyway, while you were asleep, I found something about a town in need of our kind of help."

"And where is this place, exactly?" Sam asked getting up from his bed.

"It's in Oklahoma, a town called Sawyer. There's something in the lake that's near the town. Hugo Lake."

"And being the diligent brothers we are, we're gonna go solve the problem," Sam said as he pulled his toiletries from his bag.

"When did you become so cynical?" Dean asked.

"When did you find out what the word cynical meant?" Sam asked as he slammed the door shut to the bathroom.

'_So, you're finally letting me see the goods, huh?' _Faith asked as Sam started the shower.

"You already know what everything looks like," Sam spoke aloud as he looked at himself in the dirty mirror.

'_It's different to know what your stuff looks like and to actually see it in person.'_

"Just hold all comments until the end," Sam said as he dropped his underwear to the floor and got in the shower.

'_I'll wait until you finish to say my thoughts, unless of course, you decide to take a few minutes to y'know, get in touch with your body, considering how long its been.'_

"That won't be happening," Sam laughed as he let the hot water hit his body. "We need to rest up for the trip for this Sawyer place. Do you know anything about water spirits?"

'_Not really, no. Whenever a demon attacked the Scoobies would research and Buffy and I would kill it. But I'm sure whatever it is, you can handle it.'_

"You're gonna have to tell me what Scoobies mean sometime. And this Buffy person?"

'_All in due time, Sammy. All in due time."_

--


End file.
